


Toxic.

by monopalace



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drama, Explicit Language, Gamer AU - Freeform, Gamer Jungkook, Gamer Kim Taehyung | V, Ilios (Overwatch), M/M, Mario Kart, Offensive, Overwatch - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Toxicity, Vulgar Language, also dont ever agree to meet someone online like this it's just fiction, bts - Freeform, gamer taekook, hanzo - Freeform, idek just read and use the tags as some sort of warnings, mccree - Freeform, toxic gamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monopalace/pseuds/monopalace
Summary: Taehyung uses a very explicit way to deal with the toxic teammate during his competitive match and it goes out of hand as himself loses it.





	Toxic.

Taehyung loved playing comp, as long as the communication is working he could win any match and he was ranked master. With his talkative personality, he had no fear of queueing alone to play matches and he often received friend requests and group up with teammates who asked him to just for fun.  
As of this day was like the others, he had been sitting for a while by his desk with the main menu open, ready to press ‘Play’ and choose the competitive mode and wait for the match to start. Taehyung saw as his name came up on the screen in the list of his and the enemy team had been sorted for the match. He snorted as he saw that the map was Ilios and it quickly proceeded to the character selection page. His go-to had always been D.Va, but today he felt like playing a DPS hero and locked in McCree and watched as he spun his gun on the screen.  
As he saw what his team chose, Taehyung pressed his ‘push to talk’-button and asked the Bastion if he wanted to switch into a support hero, fortunately, he got the reply “No problem” and he switched into Lucio. He also asked the one choosing Hanzo if he felt like playing a second tank for the team, but he got no reply back. He pressed ‘P’ and checked if the Hanzo was in the voice chat and indeed he was - and he frowned. Judging by their ranks, communication was the most important element to the perfect teamwork. He decided to ignore it and checked his career profile, he didn’t recognize the username, CHEETOBUNNY, at all and he - or she - turned out to be a sniper main. A very good one, looking at his or her stats. He definitely let it slide for now.  
As the first round started, his team immediately lost the first push and the enemy team easily got the point. He called out to go left to get to the side of the point, he managed to eliminate the baby D.Va roaming around trying to get his team’s Lucio and Reaper. He watched the log and saw that the Hanzo had also gotten two elims. When Taehyung died by the Roadhog, he spectated his comrades.  
“Winston, watch out for Reaper behind,” he pushed the button to tell his team as fast as he could and judging by the log, Winston must have heard him. He got out of the spawn just as the first round was over with his team getting 0% of the point - all their ults wasted in panic as the enemy team had been wiping them out.  
It was then CHEETOBUNNY opened their mic.  
“McCree, switch your hero,” it was a soft male voice, sounding a bit irritated. Taehyung was about to press ‘H’ to change hero, but he decided to look at his current stats and he had silver and gold medals - Taehyung wasn’t the problem there.  
“No, man,” he pushed the button, seeing his own username on the screen showing that he was talking. “I’m doing well from me, maybe you should change yours though.”  
The pause from CHEETOBUNNY was probably him looking into Taehyung’s profile, it was at least his first reaction to questionable picks from his teammates.  
“You’re so bad at McCree,” CHEETOBUNNY suddenly said, he was indeed upset. “You’re so bad you should uninstall the game, bro.”  
“Maybe you should stop being so goddamn toxic and we’ll win for sure, _bro_ ,” Taehyung fired back. He could feel himself tilt a little, CHEETOBUNNY’s behavior spread like a disease onto him.  
“Can you stop being so bad, how about that?” CHEETOBUNNY yelled into his mic, the rest of the team was quiet, but Taehyung was sure they listened and was about to tilt as well. He needed to do something - and it was quick.  
“I have all the gold medals though, so who’s bad, huh?” he lied, he was closing into his mic with a loud voice, but practically not yelling.  
“No, you don't. I do!”  
CHEETOBUNNY kept yelling in his mic and Taehyung could hear that he was getting really annoyed and genuinely toxic in-chat. He decided to play with this dude, teach him a lesson.  
“Gold elims?” Taehyung started, tried to not sound too cocky about what he was about to do. “What are you playing as, Hanzo? Nope, no gold medals automatically, buddy.”  
“I got golds in elims and damage-”  
“Come on, you have nothing so stop trying to fuck with me, just shut the fuck up.”  
The second round had started and his team rushed out of spawn to get to the point, meanwhile, CHEETOBUNNY kept pushing the button and talked.  
“I’m better than you.”  
“You’re better than me?” Taehyung snorted so loud at what he said. “At what, playing badly and then use a feminine voice to get the dude’s attention, huh?”  
“At least I don’t sound like I’ve been on crack for decades straight,” CHEETOBUNNY laughed. “You’re scaring people to leave the voice channel, bro.”  
“Oh, you’re gonna use people with actual problems to mock me,” Taehyung rolled his eyes as he left-clicked at the Genji. “You’re giving Hanzo mains a bad name.”  
“Hanzo main? I’m a Mercy main.”  
“You’re a Mercy main?” Taehyung flicked his mouse and got another kill. “Then go back to having a pussy, bro.”  
“Playing your main and I’d be better than you.”  
“I’ll lick the shit out of your pussy,” Taehyung started yelling, didn’t care if the neighbors would hear. He was getting mad.  
“What the fuck,” was the only response he got from CHEETOBUNNY, and he figured that the vulgar language was biting him hard. He continued with it.  
“Stick my dick so fucking far up your pussy that it’ll come out of your nose, bitch,” he roared into his mic as he pressed the push-to-talk button. Right after he said it, he covered his mouth in shock, did he really say that? He started to uncontrollably laugh and his blood rushed through his whole body. He was getting too worked up now and he was losing his shit. “Spread your ass so far I’ll fuck your tight little butthole, you toxic ass fucker.”  
“You’re starting to creep me out,” CHEETOBUNNY mumbled confusedly in chat.  
“You’re gonna yell at everyone in the game?” Taehyung ignored him and continued. “How does that help them get better, bro?”  
“You’re talking, right? All the attention you ever get is from people calling you bad, right?”  
“I don’t need attention, you’re giving me enough of it,” Taehyung leaned into his mic again. “You’re riding me so hard right now I’m about to cum in your nose, shithead.”  
He was quiet after that, waited for a response that never came. He felt victory over the toxic CHEETOBUNNY. He leaned into his mic again with a smile.  
“Pussy stopped talking.”  
And this time, the reply came immediately.  
“You made it awkward, that’s why,” the latter said annoyed. And Taehyung died and waited to get respawned.  
“I didn’t think toxic people got awkward, bro. Your job is just to be toxic and ruin the community, your job isn’t to get awkward.”  
Then Taehyung snapped for real.  
“Let me ask you a question,” he yelled. “When people don’t do as good as you, why do you have to yell at them? And really kill them, how is that gonna help them get better? When you yell at people, that makes them not wanna try. If people aren’t as good as you want them to be, how will yelling at them gonna get them better?”  
He saw that CHEETOBUNNY left the voice channel and he decided that he had won the argument. Even when he tried his best getting the enemy team away from the point, the match was long lost. He sighed and saw how CHEETOBUNNY joined the channel again. The match was over and the enemy team showed up on the win screen.  
“Great job, Hanzo,” he muttered into the mic. “I honestly feel bad for you, this is why you’re in gold.”  
Taehyung knew very well that CHEETOBUNNY was on the border of master rank, but he really wanted to end him for good.  
“What?” was the only answer he got back from him.  
“This is why you’re in gold, bro.”  
“Yeah, I got gold medals, that’s it.”  
“Oh, what a nice comeback,” Taehyung snorted as loud as he could. “You want me to lick you raw or something?”  
“Yeah, sure, you can do it if you want,” was the answer he got back. Taehyung moved confusedly from his mic, but then quickly went back to it, he won’t lose this - whatever this was. It became so out of hand and he was aware.  
“Alright, I’ll tug on your bottom lip, how about that?”  
Taehyung grinned as he waited for a response, but a few seconds later he saw that CHEETOBUNNY had left the game. Surprisingly, his heart sank as he read it. The player actually left, got fed up with him and he immediately felt terrible. He returned to the main menu of the game and he sat there for a few minutes, waiting to press to play again to avoid the players he played with. He thought of what he said and figured that he went too far with the stuff he said, though he made his main point very clear to CHEETOBUNNY - toxicity won’t help anyone and that he should shut up if he got annoyed.  
He sat there for a few more minutes before a friend request showed up on his screen and he almost choked on his saliva.  
‘ _CHEETOBUNNY has requested to be your friend_ ’  
“No fucking way,” he stared at it in awe and let it disappear into his ‘Social’ as a notice. He was confused, was the guy trying shit again?  
Even with his doubts, he accepted him and CHEETOBUNNY invited him to group and he pressed ‘Yes’.  
“Dude, I’m sorry,” was the first thing Taehyung heard. It was only them in the group. He heard the boy’s guilt in his voice as he spoke.  
“It’s cool as long you don’t do it again,” Taehyung told him, then paused. “I apologize for the shit stuff I said too though.”  
It became silent on the other end. Taehyung waited for ten seconds before speaking.  
“You still there?”  
“Did you really mean that you’ll tug my bottom lip?”  
Taehyung became quiet. He wanted to say no, but the truth was that he had gotten turned on as hell by all the stuff they said. He had tried to ignore it, but it had shown as he spoke to the guy.  
“I mean-” Taehyung cut himself off. “Maybe?”  
“My name is Jungkook, by the way, are you Korean too, TATAE?”  
“I am,” Taehyung said in a daze. He never thought it would take such a turn. “I’m in Daegu.”  
“Busan,” Jungkook sounded suddenly excited. “Let’s meet!”  
“To fuck?”  
“To whatever comes to our minds.”  
Jungkook made it sound unnecessarily dirty and it made Taehyung choke. He didn’t want to say no, because this guy was indeed interesting.  
“Sure,” he answered eagerly.

♛

“Shit, Taehyung, you’re going so fast,” Jungkook mumbled and Taehyung smirked at him.  
“Don’t worry, I’m about to finish.”  
It came out as a growl and his voice became louder the closer he came.  
“Fuck yeah,” he finally yelled as he reached the finish line and Jungkook whined and groaned all together, he was a mess. This was the countless time Taehyung beat him in Mario Kart, why did he even insist to play more if he just kept losing to him? He was such a bad loser and Taehyung giggled at him. His hand went through Jungkook’s fluffy hair and ruffled it as he put down his controller.  
“I’m going to get something to drink, you want anything?”  
“Gimme anything,” Jungkook shrugged and Taehyung disappeared into his kitchen. Now Jungkook didn’t need to hide his smile, even after losing so many rounds to Taehyung, he honestly still felt good, because he knew that Taehyung would make it up for it later.  
And oh boy how he looked forward to it.


End file.
